Urdnot Lok
Biography Urdnot Lok was a Krogan mercenary and the brood brother of Urdnot Maak. Unlike his brother, he cared little for the other Krogan and tried to avoid them whenever he could. He also had a strong dislike of humans, turians and salarians. However, he did enjoy his brother's company and the two worked together on occasion. At one point, he was a member of the Blood Pack but left due to his dislike of Vorcha. When he learned of his brother's death by Jonathan Allen's hand, he vowed to avenge his only brother's death. When he learned of Omega Squad, he asked Gerard Keller to join, saying that his reasons for wanting Allen dead were personal. While Keller understood Lok's position, he felt that the squad didn't need a Krogan. Life on Tuchanka Much like many other Krogan, Lok was brought up as a warrior and had a great love for fighting as a child. When the time came for him to pass the Rite of Passage, he passed but was badly wounded by the Thresher Maw. As a member of Clan Urdnot, he felt a great sense of pride and felt that Urdnot was the greatest clan. When his brother Maak was self-exiled from Tuchanka following Wrex's confrontation with Jarrod as the Hollows, Lok felt that he had nothing left and became a mercenary. Mercenary Life As a mercenary, Lok was highly effective and very dangerous. He was also not easy to hire. he only accepted assignments that he felt were "worthy" of him. On occasion, he worked alongside his brother, who he felt was his only true friend. While Maak enjoyed Lok's company, they soon parted ways and Lok became a member of the Bloodpack. During this time, he grew a strong hatred of the Vorcha. He hated them because he felt they were without honor and were a blight upon the galaxy. Bloodpack member During Lok's time with the Bloodpack, he worked on Omega and other areas where the Bloodpack operated. Most of the time, he worked alongside Batarians and Turians but sometimes worked with humans. He almost never worked with Vorcha due to his hatred of them and lood pack leaders knew better than to assign Vorcha with Lok. However, in 2074, Lok left the Bloodpack after he witnessed Bloodpack members gun down innocents women and children. Only hours before leaving, he murdered the leader of his Bloodpack unit and several Vorcha members. Moving to Omega and working for Aria After leaving the Blood pack, Lok moved to Omega and lived in the slums due to his lack of money. When several goons threatened Lok one day, he killed them and gained the attention of Aria T'Loak. He gained her attention because the men that Lok had killed were some of her guards. She offered him a position as one of her top guards, which he accepted happily. During his time working for Aria, he killed many people, many of whom were Vorcha. He gained the nickname "Vorcha Hunter" after tracking a vorcha who murdered a mother and her son for seven days. Aria felt that Lok could be a threat to her, so she fired him and banished him from Omega. Hunting for Maak's killer When Lok learned of Maak's death by Jonathan Allen's hand, he vowed to avenge his only brother. He hunted for Allen for several months, following leads that he learned of through various sources. Although he was unable to locate Allen, he was able to locate Omega Squad, a squad created by Gerard Keller to hunt for Allen. When he was finally able to speak to Keller, he requested that he join Omega Squad. The reason he used was that he had lost his only living family member to Allen. While Keller understood Lok's position, he denied Lok's request. Lok, angered by this, said that he would assemble his own squad and hunt for Allen himself. Category:Articles by Mrhalohunter24 Category:Krogan Category:Clan Urdnot